El Conde de Bihe
by ce-bra85
Summary: Vegeta Ouji es un simple tripulante de una nave mercante del planeta Vejitasei.Su vida es sencilla y tranquila hasta que por las vueltas del destino se cruza en su camino con el Emperador Freezer.


**EL CONDE DE BIHE**

**CAPITULO Nº1: EL ENGAÑO**

"_**Y DIOS me dará JUSTICIA"**_

Corre el año 762 y el Emperador Freezer fue derrocado hace varias décadas y ha estado encerrado en el planeta M-2. Aquel lugar desterrado de un sistema binario de estrellas era el ideal para aislar al malvado tirano que había atormentado a los distintos mundos de esta galaxia. El planeta en si no tenía ningún atractivo comercial ya que se trataba de una roca árida y desolada surcada por numerosas cicatrices y cráteres, testigos de un pasado violento y catastrófico pero al mismo tiempo generador de ese insípido paraje donde ahora pasaba sus horas de prisionero el susodicho.

Los guardias de La Unión Interplanetaria, responsables del derrocamiento de Freezer, tenían órdenes de disparar a cualquier nave u objeto extraño que intentara ingresar al planeta sin importar lo inocente o desesperado de la situación.

En la inmensidad del espacio sideral habitado por puntos incandescentes estáticos llamados estrellas, uno de esos puntos comenzó a moverse. Zigzagueando a través de pequeños asteroides, su rumbo se definía claramente hacia M-2.

La nave mercante proveniente del planeta Vejitasei recibía de lleno los impactos de algunos asteroides mientras descendía inexorablemente hacia la cárcel planetaria.

¡PIP, PIP, PIP! Sonaba la alarma por los impactos. La tripulación intentaba mantener la calma, en el puente, para llegar sanos y salvos a su destino.

-¡Nos haremos pedazos por tu culpa! - gritaba el primer oficial a un tripulante que se había amotinado tomando el control de la nave.- Cuando lleguemos a Vejitasei, si es que llegamos, yo mismo llevaré tu trasero ante las orejas puntiagudas del señor Daimaku.-

El tripulante, de ojos negros penetrantes, hizo caso omiso a las vociferaciones de su oficial en jefe y siguió adelante con el descenso a la superficie. ¡PIP, PIP, PIP! "Ingresando a atmosfera", avisaba la computadora de abordo, "Favor de tomar posiciones para aterrizaje".

En tierra firme el radar de la prisión detectó a la nave que ingresaba y envió la comunicación de advertencia. "Están ingresando a un planeta restringido. Desistan de sus acciones o serán eliminados".

-Ahora sí. Estamos condenados.- Dijo el primer oficial con resignación. –Tu testarudez será nuestra ruina.- Nuevamente el tripulante ignoró al oficial y continuó con su tarea.

Los láseres de la prisión donde se alojaba el Emperador Freezer comenzaron a acumular energía para dispararla contra la nave.

-¡Maniobras evasivas!- Grito el tripulante al timonel. El joven timonel aunque nuevo en su puesto contaba con algo muy característico en los hijos del planeta Vejitasei, reflejos excelentes y una adicción incontrolable a la adrenalina generada por el peligro y el desafío extremo. Con un talento natural para manejar los controles de la nave logro esquivar con éxito los dieciocho ataques lanzados mientras terminaba de descender.

Aterrizaron a la vera de un risco cerca de la prisión. Dos individuos salieron desde dentro y comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada de la cárcel. Amparados por la poca luz, ya que el planeta se encontraba en su fase nocturna y no contaba con una luna, avanzaron sin ser notados por el entorno. Los dos tenían serias expresiones en sus caras y cabelleras negras en punta coronaban sus cabezas. Uno de ellos era algo más alto que el otro pero lo que más los caracterizaba eran sus fuertes y marcados cuerpos dignos de la raza guerrera a la que pertenecían.

Siguieron avanzando hacia la entrada del edificio hasta que a lo lejos vieron que un grupo de hombres salía en plena postura de búsqueda, seguramente los buscaban a ellos.

El tripulante amotinado no perdió el tiempo e hizo un disparo al cielo con su arma para delatar su posición. Acto seguido el grupo de hombres emprendió carrera en su dirección.

-No creo que eso fuera muy buena idea.- afirmó el más alto de los dos.

-Necesitamos ayuda lo más rápido posible.- dijo el otro, resuelto.- No ganamos nada si pierden el tiempo buscándonos. Ya saben que estamos aquí.- El otro sonrió de costado y se preparó para lo que no sería exactamente una "cálida bienvenida".

En menos de lo que pensaban fueron rodeados por los soldados con sus armas apuntándolos.

-Somos tripulantes de la nave mercante…- Sus declaraciones fueron interrumpidas por el disparo de uno de los soldados con intenciones de lastimarlo. Por suerte sus reflejos, aun en la oscuridad, eran excelentes. Su compañero se adelantó y devolvió el disparo haciendo que el resto de los soldados comenzaran a atacarlos. Si bien no era un experto en artes de la guerra y la lucha logró evadir varios puñetazos. El otro si era un entendido en el tema por lo que varios hombres se llevaron una sorpresa (y trompadas también) al atacarlo.

Siguieron atacándoles hasta que una voz resonó en el lugar.

-¡Teniente Zaabon! Si su sed de sangre exige la vida de estos dos tontos entonces por favor dispáreles. Pero hágalo con la conciencia de que no son agentes míos.- Dijo el Emperador Freezer mirando al militar que tenía tomado al tripulante amotinado por el cuello.-¡Ahora explíquense o morirán!- Los dos no pudieron pronunciar palabras por unos momentos. Estaban ante la presencia del Gran Emperador Freezer que aunque estuviera preso no dejaba de irradiar un majestuoso aire de respeto.

El más bajo junto valor y por fin abrió la boca

-Mi nombre es Vegeta Ouji, Segundo Oficial al mando de la nave mercante Tako que pertenece a la compañía Daimaku; y él es Turles Netamu, hijo del Conde Netamu y representante del dueño de la nave, el señor Piccoro Daimaku.- hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire.-Venimos por atención médica. Nuestro capitán fue atacado por una bestia en el planeta Loud y lleva en coma un día. Necesitamos una cámara de recuperación. Les aseguro que nuestras intenciones son inocentes. Solo quiero salvar a nuestro capitán…- Al decir esto se le quebró un poco la voz ya que el capitán era como su padre. Él le había enseñado todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en esa nave desde que había entrado a trabajar allí a los 16 años. Si bien solo tenía 21 años había llegado a apreciar mucho al capitán en esos 5 años. Freezer los evaluó con la mirada un momento y luego ordenó a los hombres bajar sus armas.

Unos minutos después se encontraban en la enfermería con el cuerpo inconsciente del capitán siendo examinado por el teniente Zaabon que contaba con los conocimientos básicos de medicina.

-Si su coma es legítimo…- dijo mientras sostenía un bisturí en su mano.-… no sentirá el corte. Si por el contrario es fingido, le haré sentir el filo hasta el hueso.- Sus verdes y penetrantes ojos se clavaron en los de Vegeta desafiándolo. El chico percibió esto y le hizo una advertencia

-Solo un pequeño rasguño o si no…- Freezer observaba curioso al joven tripulante. Le atraía mucho el hecho de que un mocoso como él tuviera esa determinación al hablar. Sin duda el sería la persona perfecta para el plan que tenía en mente. La combinación de inocencia y convicción ideal.

Zaabon comenzó a hacer la incisión sobre la piel del inconsciente pero su orgullo no podía dejar pasar como si nada los golpes recibidos de Vegeta en su rostro, su amado rostro. La incisión se hizo más profunda mancillando el cuerpo apropósito a modo de venganza. Si él tenía que soportar moretones en su rostro por unos días entonces el querido capitán pagaría el precio. Vegeta descubrió las intenciones del teniente y le propinó una trompada antes de que siguiera agrediendo el cuerpo de su oficial superior.

-¡Vegeta!- gritó Turles al tiempo que intentaba detenerlo del brazo. Zaabon se dio vuelta enseguida y apuntó al rostro del muchacho con el bisturí.

-¡Venimos de buena fe! Solo quiero salvar a mi capitán.- rugió el joven

-Teniente Zaabon...- Dijo Freezer en tono de advertencia y resignación por la testarudez de su carcelero.

-Es por mis hombres heridos.- Se defendió el hombre.

-Y por su orgullo herido.- Aclaró el emperador.-Acaso cree que no me doy cuenta dé su fascinación por su rostro. Posiblemente esos golpes duren por lo menos una semana. Tiene suerte usted de que este hombre no esté entrenado adecuadamente o sino su cara tendría algo más que moretones como recuerdo. No sé, tal vez un tabique fracturado como mínimo.- Zaabon salió hecho una fiera de allí humillado como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Vegeta intentaba detener el sangrado del brazo del hombre inconsciente mientras Freezer se acercaba a él para hacerle unas preguntas.

-Su nave proviene del planeta Vejitasei, ¿verdad?-

-Así es señor.- Contestó Vegeta en un hilo de voz.

-Ah sí, lo recuerdo bien. Excelente planeta y excelente raza guerrera. Unos grandes y leales sirvientes en su momento.- Vegeta no podía decir mucho sobre el pasado del planeta bajo el dominio del emperador. Vejitasei había dejado de estar bajo el control de Freezer en la juventud de su padre años antes de que el naciera por lo que todo lo que sabía sobre esa época lo sabía gracias a su padre.

-¿Cuál era el nombre de la bestia que atacó a tu capitán?-

- Inoshikachou.- Freezer torció la boca como diciendo "pésima suerte"

-El cerdo de los colmillos venenosos.- dijo mirando hacia el techo.-No quiero romper tus esperanzas muchacho pero el veneno de esa criatura es muy poderoso. Si pasa la noche y continua en coma entonces podemos decir que hay una posibilidad de que se salve si no…- continuó, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Vegeta en señal de apoyo. –Bueno caballeros, les recomiendo que vayan a descansar. Solo nos queda esperar; no hay mucho más que podamos hacer por él en este momento.-

Sin saber cómo Turles se las había arreglado para arrastrarlo hasta la despensa de la prisión. Vegeta se recostó sobre una silla mientras que el otro intentaba abrir una pequeña cava para robar uno de los preciados elixires alcohólicos de Freezer.

-No deberías hacer eso.- Lo previno Vegeta pero Turles raramente hacia caso a las advertencias. Ya tenía entre sus manos una buena botella de Vino Yadrath cosecha 758 y se disponía a disfrutarla sin el más mínimo remordimiento.

-Considéralo como una compensación por el ataque sin sentido que recibimos como bienvenida.-

-Casi hago que nos maten.- Dijo Vegeta evaluando sus acciones.

-Si es cierto. Pero tu gran amigo Turles estaba a tu lado y te salvo el trasero otra vez.- Dijo el otro mientras descorchaba el preciado vino.- Ahora deja de lamentarte y demos paso al placer.- Vertió un poco de vino en una pinta metálica que alcanzo a su compañero mientras entonaba una canción popular.- _Nadie a un Sayajin podrá derrotar… Como nosotros en el universo no hay… - _los alaridos musicales de Turles le dieron risa a Vegeta que intentaba mantener el vino en su boca y no escupirlo debido a la risa. El muchacho de frente amplia buscó en su bolsillo un pequeño objeto que luego arrojo a su amigo. Este lo atajo en el aire y jugó con él en su mano unos segundos.

-El rey es tuyo Netamu. Contigo todos los días son una aventura.- Turles asintió y brindo por lo dicho pero también agregó

-Es verdad. Lástima que los aventureros no sigan juntos toda la vida. No siempre será así. Llegará el día en que tengamos que separarnos.- Vegeta no entendía a que apuntaba Turles con eso. Habían sido amigos desde niños ya que su padre había servido como guardia en la casa del Conde Netamu en su juventud. Habían crecido juntos toda su vida y hasta compartían el mismo día de cumpleaños. El hecho de no pasar más momentos junto a Turles era inimaginable.

-Jajaja. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿De qué estás hablando?-

-De nada. No me hagas caso. Ahora bebe y disfruta del vino del Emperador Freezer.- Los estallaron en risas. El hecho de robar el vino de un emperador y salir impunes, sin duda los hacía sentir importantes.

-Si son buenos catadores como yo…- Dijo la refinada voz del antes mencionado.-…verán que la mejor cosecha fue la del 757.- Los dos dejaron de reír al saberse descubiertos por el dueño de la cava. Freezer se divirtió con sus expresiones. Le reconfortaba el hecho de generar todavía ese miedo o respeto en las personas.

-Si aun está con energías, señor Ouji, me pregunto si podría cruzar unas palabras con usted.- Abrió la puerta y señalo con el brazo a la salida. Vegeta cruzo una mirada de sospecha con Turles pero este movió su cabeza hacia adelante en señal de que aceptara y llegara al final de todo el asunto.

Freezer caminaba en silencio unos pasos delante de él mientras avanzaban hacia uno de los patios de la prisión. Vegeta lo seguía expectante de cualquier palabra que pudiera llegar a decir. Repentinamente Freezer detuvo su marcha y se giró en dirección al muchacho.

-Déjeme decirle que lo observé todo mientras hurtaban mi vino…-

-Señor, me disculpo por la osadía de mi amigo. Fue simplemente una tontería…-

-¡Cálmese! No estoy enojado. De haberlo estado usted y su amigo no contarían el cuento. Ya tiene una interesante anécdota que contarles a sus hijos, cuando los tenga.- Invito a Vegeta a sentarse en un banco de piedra que había allí.- Dígame, ¿Cuál es el significado de esa figurilla de rey que le dio a su compañero en mi cava?-

-¿Eh? Solo es un juego que hemos hecho desde que somos niños. Cada vez que uno obtiene una victoria es "el rey del momento".-

-¿Rey del momento? Jajaja.- Rió el emperador.-En la vida, todos somos reyes y peones aunque claro, algunos nacemos para ser algo más que reyes.- Aclaró sin el mas mínimo rastro de humildad.- ¿Cuál fue su momento para ser rey antes de que se lo entregara a su amigo? Me refiero a cuál fue su victoria.-

-Bien…No sé si es una victoria exactamente pero tome el control de la nave para salvar la vida de mi capitán. El primer oficial se negaba a buscar atención y no pude permitirlo.-

Freezer se dio cuenta en ese momento que él era el indicado. Decidido, inocente y confiable.

-Me conmueve su esfuerzo por salvar la vida de su capitán. Déjeme decirle que conmoverme no es nada fácil pero definitivamente usted lo ha logrado.-

-Es como un segundo padre para mi ¿Cómo no arriesgarlo todo por salvar su vida, comprende?-

-La vedad no mucho. Mi padre no fue exactamente el mejor ejemplo de ello pero su determinación y valor fue lo que me sorprendió.- Se levantó del asiento y comenzó a caminar nuevamente por el patio. Vegeta lo seguía con la mirada.- Su lealtad incondicional hacia el…eso es muy importante para mí.- hizo una pausa y siguió.- De hecho es sobre eso que quiero hablarle. He escrito una carta muy importante para un leal sirviente mío. Bueno realmente es como mi mano derecha, se podría decir que es como usted con su capitán. El hecho es que los guardias revisan todos mis mensajes digitales por eso me veo obligado a usar este método y a solicitar su ayuda. Tal vez usted podría entregarla en mi nombre.- Vegeta no estaba seguro de aceptar. Sentía que había algo que Freezer no le decía.

-Señor. Yo no creo que eso sea correc…-

-Es solo una carta para un viejo colega que vive en su planeta. Le aseguro que es totalmente inocente.- hizo una pausa para ver la reacción del joven y al ver que todavía no se convencía agregó.- Considérelo como una compensación por el vino que se tomaron sin permiso y como pago del uso de mis instalaciones medicas.- Vegeta quedó en silencio dando a entender que aceptaba (El que calla, otorga) –Bien. Le entregará la carta a Páragas. ¿Recordara el nombre?-

-Señor Páragas- repitió para confirmarlo.- ¿Cómo lo encontraré?-

-El lo encontrará a usted, por eso no se preocupe.- introdujo una mano en su armadura y saco un pequeño trozo de papel.-Ahora. No quiero que nadie más que usted sepa de la existencia de esta carta; ni siquiera su buen compañero de aventuras, ¿está claro?-

-Le doy mi palabra, majestad.-

-Así me gusta.-

Desafortunadamente para Freezer la palabra de Vegeta no era garantía suficiente. Turles los había seguido con sigilo y observo todo desde una distancia segura. El emperador escondió la carta en la armadura de Vegeta y le tendió la mano derecha en señal de pacto. El joven la estrechó sellando el trato, luego se dispuso a regresar con su amigo.

Netamu inicio su regreso rápidamente antes de que Vegeta volviera a la cava.

Cuando el otro llego Turles ya se encontraba con su pinta en mano dando un largo trago a otro vino que había abierto descaradamente. Fingió no saber nada de nada y cuando Vegeta entro por la puerta hizo una pregunta en tono desinteresado para no levantar sospecha.

-¿Y…que quería?- El joven de cabello en punta se sentía mal por mentirle a su mejor amigo pero había dado su palabra y no podía traicionarla.

-Solo noticias de Vejitasei. Fuimos uno de sus mejores y más leales sirvientes mientras él fue emperador. Es normal que quiera noticias de nuestro planeta.-

-Hum. Si tú lo dices…-Dijo Turles fingiendo desinterés.- Ven aquí y tómate una copa conmigo antes de que me lo acabe yo solo.- Le tendió una pinta y se sentaron a esperar que el sueño los atrapara; lo que no tardó tiempo en suceder debido a los efectos del alcohol.

Unas 3 horas habían pasado cuando Vegeta sintió un empujón en su hombro que lo hizo salir de su letargo. Parado a su lado se encontraba el Emperador Freezer.

-Deberían irse.- dijo secamente.- Su capitán lleva muerto una hora.- Vegeta se incorporó rápidamente y corrió hacia la enfermería. El capitán yacía plácidamente sobre la camilla.

-¿Se...seguro que está muerto?- Preguntó al aire como exigiendo otra explicación.

-Señor Ouji cuando se ha matado a tanta gente, como yo lo hice, la muerte se siente.- El muchacho se arrodillo para despedir a su capitán con los honores correspondientes pero no había tiempo para lagrimas y despedidas apropiadas.- Les aconsejo que se vayan de aquí lo más rápido posible. Este lugar ya no es seguro para ustedes.-

Turles y Vegeta se despidieron del Emperador y regresaron a su nave. Unos momentos después la nave despegó hacia el espacio. Freezer la observaba perderse en la oscuridad del la noche.

-Reyes y sirvientes, señor Ouji.- dijo satisfecho de que sus planes se hubieran llevado a cabo.- Emperadores y Tontos…- Puso mucho énfasis en la última palabra para remarcar la estupidez e inocencia del Joven Vegeta.


End file.
